You're Welcome
by just drifting
Summary: “Thankyou,” I whispered. “For what?” she turned her head towards me. “Eternity.” She leaned forward and closed the miniscule space between us to capture my lips. “You’re welcome.” How did Emmett and Rosalie really become a couple? This is my version


****

A/N: So, I was thinking about it and I wondered how Emmett and Rosalie first really became a couple. Like, did it just happen over night, like straight after Emmett's change they were together or was it slower, both of them being hesitant to acknowledge what they really felt about the other. This is my take on how their relationahip began. Enjoy!

* * *

She was taunting me. Endlessly taunting me. Making it hard for me to think straight when I was around her and stuttering when she talked to me. She knew she was beautiful. She flaunted it. Every time she walked into a room she would flip her hair or smile that perfect, amazing smile of hers or do something that would make any normal man hers. But no-one ever gave her the time of day. They seemed to not notice her at all. Everyone but me. It discouraged her; seeing that the others weren't affected by her. She was used to being drooled over, not ignored. How I longed to prove to her that she didn't actually go unnoticed. That the affect she had on me was far greater than anything I'd ever felt before. I'd seen her smile slightly when I was flustered around her but she never did anything about it. Maybe she wasn't looking for a real relationship, she just wanted us to acknowledge her beauty, she didn't actually want to be with me like I wanted to be with her. I was falling in way too far. I wanted her. I wanted her forever. My mate. My salvation, my love and my life. But she never looked at me twice.

There was no point in waiting any more, waiting to see if she was interested in me at all. I was sick of waiting; I was never one for sitting around. I wanted action, I needed action. Today would be the decider. To make or break a relationship. I really hoped that it would make it, but I couldn't be sure. She was always so distant, never talking to me or anyone for more than a couple of minutes. I was worried what it would be like if she said no. If she told me to go away, that she didn't want me. It would break my dead heart. Couldn't she see how much I needed her? She was the one who had saved me. I couldn't live without her, she was the reason I was still here. The reason I wasn't lying in the cold earth. She had a huge effect on me and it wasn't just physical. She was beautiful and there was a certain amount of pull from that, but she had saved me. She was an angel. I was dying, through all the pain and blood, there had been her and she was the one who kept me from going insane.

Carlisle and Esme were hunting today and Edward, after hearing my thoughts, had cleared out quickly. I was grateful to him in more ways than one. One, I was glad he had heard my thoughts and I didn't have to ask him myself, I didn't know if he approved or not and didn't really feel up to asking him. Two, I was so glad he hadn't shown any interest in Rose. If he had, there wouldn't be any reason for my existence. I don't know what I would do if Rosalie rejected me but I knew that I wouldn't be me any more, I would be a shell of myself. I needed her to complete me.

Rosalie came down stairs, looking an absolute angel in a small white dress that barely reached below her knees. She was absolutely gorgeous! She came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, her hand perched delicately on the stair rail. I sat stiffly on the couch, not looking up from the TV.

"Where is everyone?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a murmur.

"Out," I said, not looking at her. Was I going to be able to do this? The thought of rejection hung heavy and foreboding in the air.

"Oh." I looked up, she had moved closer, standing some five feet away. She swayed slightly, her dress swirling around her. She had on a beautiful smile; her lips curved up a little, making her look a complete princess. I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and strode over to her. She looked alarmed and took a quick step back. I continued moving forwards and she backwards until her back was pressed against the wall. I continued moving forward. She tried to squirm away but I put out my arms on either side of her, blocking her escape.

"What do you want Emmett?" she asked breathlessly. I was happy to see that she was almost as nervous as me.

"You," I said in a low, gruff voice. She froze and I wasn't sure whether to take it as a good or a bad sign. She was silent and I decided to go along with my plan.

"You're killing me Rose," I pressed my body closer to hers so there was no space between us, "You come into a room, flaunting your beauty and no-one notices you. But I do and it's killing me seeing you do that but not being about to reach out and take your hand, to claim you as mine. I want you, I need you," I stared at her. Her eyes were wild and she looked scared. _Scared. _Was I overdoing it? I didn't want to scare her off; I just wanted to make my point known. I closed my eyes in frustration. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Do you even know what you do to me, Rosalie? You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, my body craves yours. You must know that!" I was angry now. I opened my eyes to look at her again but hers were now studying the floor and she refused to meet mine. I sighed and pulled away, she still looked so scared and vulnerable.

"But it's not just that," I said, my voice dropping to barely above a whisper, "You saved me. I was so overcome by the pain, I thought I was dead. But then there was you and you kept me from going insane. I don't just want your body, I want you. I want to know you better than anyone else. I want you to share your secrets with me and I you. I want to see the other side of you that I know is there. I want to love _you. _You're my life now, you saved me and I can never repay you. But I want to try. My heart is yours to do what you like with," I looked away, I didn't want to see what she thought of my speech, "I love you," I whispered, "My body and soul are yours forever, even if you don't want them."

I finished and stared at the ground. What now? Would she tell me she didn't feel the same way and that she wanted me out of her life? If that was what she wanted, I would do it. Or maybe, just maybe, she might feel the same way. She might want me too. There was an awkward silence, I didn't know what to say and she didn't make any move either. I studied the ground intently, picking up ever small detail in it to keep my mind from wandering to what this silence meant.

"Em?" she said softly. I looked up and my eyes locked with hers. They were filled with pain. If she were human she would probably be crying now. She was going to reject me. My heart fell to the ground and I suddenly felt sick. She paused and I waited, my heart cracking even more with ever second, "I love you too," she whispered and before I could process what she's said, her lips were on mine.

I hesitated for a brief second, thinking about what she'd said, but her lips became more urgent, her tongue tracing my lips, begging for entrance. I happily complied, completely lost in the moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against me. Her skin felt amazing on mine; sending electric shocks up and down my spine. I pressed her against the wall, wanting to exterminate the non-existent space between us. Her hands gripped my hair, so tightly that it should hurt. I moved my hands to cup her face and the kiss turned tender. Soft and slow, filled with love rather than passion. Eventually was broke apart and she rested her head on my chest.

"Wow," she mumbled, her breath tickling my chest. I nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head. She felt so right in my arms, it was as if my body had been made to fit hers. She was what I'd been waiting for.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" she grumbled, pulling away from me. I stared at her, confused.

"Waiting for what?"

"You! How come it took you so long to approach me? I thought I was going have to initiate it myself if you waited any longer." I was still confused.

"You wanted this?" I asked hesitantly. What if she had only instinctively kissed me? Maybe she only wanted to see what I felt like. But then I remembered what she'd said before. She loved me too. She wanted to be with me. I almost jumped in joy, my heart was soaring and I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her body melted into mine.

"Of course," she whispered. We stayed in comfortable silence for a while. She loved me! We could be together now. After awhile, I was starting to get uncomfortable standing up so I pulled back and dragged her towards the couch.

"So what now?" I asked once we were seated comfortably, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. Did I just straight out ask her if she was my mate now or just let things play their course? "Am I… Are we… Is this…" I couldn't find the words but luckily she cut in and saved my embarrassment.

"Mates? Companions? If you want." She kissed my shoulder, her lips lingering there.

"I do." I kissed her cheek in return.

"So do I." She grinned and turned her head to capture my lips. I grinned back and pulled her down so we were lying on the couch. She snuggled closer into me and sighed in content.

We stayed like that for the rest of the day. It was the closest I had ever come to sleep since being turned into a vampire. I had never felt so relaxed than now, with Rose wrapped tightly in my arms, her head on my chest. Occasionally we talked, not so much about ourselves – that would come later in our relationship, but about our families and our life before being turned.

Rosalie seemed reluctant to open up. She was so used to keeping everything to herself that it was hard for her. I understood and didn't push, there was plenty of time for me to learn her secrets; we had eternity together. Just the thought of it made my dead heart warm. An eternity with Rose would be like heaven for me.

The others would be surprised when they got home – well, maybe not Edward – but they didn't matter. For now, it was just Rosalie and Emmett in our own little world, without distractions or annoying mind reading vampires. It was just us, in the special world of love. A world I hoped we would both often visit together.

My world seemed such a happier one than from this morning. My life was now fulfilled, I didn't need anything more to make me happy. I had her and I always would.

"Thankyou," I whispered

"For what?" she turned her head towards me.

"Eternity."

She leaned forward and closed the miniscule space between us to capture my lips. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
